dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andras
The Andras are one of the remaining Devil clans of the 72 Pillars, which holds the Rank of Marquis in the High School DXD: A Broken Key world. Pseumonum Andras is one of the more notable individuals in the clan, however, he is married into the clan, leaving his former clan, the Barbatos to become effectively extinct. Summary The Andras clan is one of the few clans that remained after the Great War. It is known to be one of the more sub subservient clans to the new system. The current head is Lady Andras, as it is a matriarchal clan. Her spouse, Pseumonum Andras married into the clan as part of an agreement after their first child, Discua Andras displayed a dominance in the Andras clan trait over the Barbatos clan trait. There is a system which puts the male leader of the Andras clan as the aide of the Satan in charge of military affairs. As such, Pseumonum is essentially the director of the Devil's military affairs due to the slothful nature of Falbium Asmodeus. One of the dominant traits that are shown in the Andras clan bloodline is the striking blonde hair they possess. The triple Phenex children all show this trait as Lady Phenex is a former member of the Andras house. Symbol The Andras' symbol is shown to be a complex candlestick-like figure. Its base is an equilateral triangle, its mast being straight and having two triangle-like appendages. At the latter's end, a sphere is located inside the rest of the structure which is rectangular in shape, possessing extensions in the form of spheres on its top and left side. The right side possessing only one and having a double line that connects to the spheres on the other side. The top spheres extend themselves like a devil hook. Yet inside the structure, there are two spheres close to the top, which have cross-like extensions. Near the bottom of both sides, there is a single pillar-like design. Finally, the symbol has some sort of little hat atop its structure. Powers The first generation Andras who fought along with beings such as Zekram Bael was known to have a body of an Angel. As such, the clan trait the Andras all inherited was the "Power over Holy". This ability allows the user to switch between two forms, the normal Demonic form that all Devils possess and the Angelic counterpart. When a member of the Andras clan uses their Angelic form, they enjoy resistance to light and the ability to wield Holy Light, the same light that famous Seraphs such as Michael and Gabriel use. In their respective forms, they possess the proper wings. Members There is no doubt that the most infamous member of the Andras clan is Pseumonum Andras. However, he was not born into the Andras clan. Initially part of the Barbatos clan, Pseumonum married into the family and fathered two children, Discua Andras and Harmonia Andras. It is interesting to note that the Andras clan is a matriarchal one. Discua is the current heir to the clan. Trivia * In demonology, Andras is one of the marquises of hell, said to be the most troublesome of the spirits, sowing discord everywhere it went. It is depicted as a entity with an Owl/Raven's head and an Angelic body riding on a black wolf, wielding a sharp bright sword. * Discua Andras' name is derived from the description of the original Andras. From the line "He was also responsible for sowing discord", the word "discord" was taken and turned into a more feminine word. * They have the plainest mansion of all the surviving Devil families. * They have a connection with the now extinct Pruflas clan. Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Sdanand